movie_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
J. Jonah Jameson
J Jonah Jameson is the main antagonist of the Spiderman trilogy. He is the publisher and editor-in-chief of The Daily Bugle, and has an enormous hatred for Spider-Man. He uses his newspaper to lie and commit libel against the superhero to defame and discredit him. He is portrayed by J.K. Simmons. Spiderman Following the appearance of Spider-Man in New York City, Jameson immediately took a disliking to the superhero, believing he was nothing more than a costumed vigilante and that the real heroes were ones like police officers, firemen, and astronauts (like his son). He hated the idea of reporting on Spider-Man, but when newspapers with Spider-Man headlining sold out, he decided to continue reporting on Spider-Man to make extra profit as well as use his newspaper to antagonize and defame him in the process. However, needing better pictures, he hires Peter Parker as a freelance photographer, unaware Parker is Spider-Man. Later on, after Spider-Man's encounter and subsequent battle with the Green Goblin, Jameson uses the newspaper to report that Spider-Man and the Goblin worked together to attack the city. Then, intent on finding Spider-Man, the Green Goblin crashes through the building's wall on his glider and attacks Jameson, holding him in a choke hold and demanding who the photographer who takes pictures of Spider-Man is. As Peter rushes to get into costume and confront the Goblin, Jameson honorably stalls and lies, telling the Goblin that he does not know the photographer's identity and that his pictures come to him by mail. The Goblin is not fooled, but Spider-Man arrives and tells the Green Goblin to put Jameson down. The Goblin does so, but Jameson retaliates by exclaiming that Spider-Man's quick arrival was proof the two were working together. Spider-Man simply webs his mouth shut, however, and Jameson escapes. Afterwards, Jameson glorified himself in the newspapers by writing that he was the brave hero fending off two supervillains in his office. Jameson continues to falsely report on Spider-Man, even writing a headline saying that the people demand his arrest. Spiderman 2 In the second film, Jameson continues to defame Spider-Man, and demands a constant supply of Spider-Man pictures to use in his paper. He even threatens to fire Peter when Peter says he does not want to let Jameson hurt Spider-Man anymore. After an accident that turned Dr. Otto Octavius into Doctor Octopus, Jameson immediately singles him out as a new supervillain and gives him is name of "Doctor Octopus". He wants to fire Peter for not getting any pictures of the accident, but hires him again when he needs Peter to cover for his society photographer at a ball to celebrate his son John. At the event, Jameson has Peter take pictures of him and his wife with New York's elite, and later has him take a picture of his son John with his new fiancée Mary Jane Watson, unaware Mary Jane is Peter's love interest. With a mounting series of troubles including Jameson's defaming, losing his powers, losing his lover, missing school and work, and losing his best friend Harry Osborn, Peter Parker decides to quit being Spider-Man and throws his costume in the garbage. A garbageman finds the costume and delivers it to Jameson, who laughs and mounts the costume as a trophy on the wall of his office. Later, Doctor Octopus resurfaces and kidnaps Mary Jane, using the return of Spider-Man as her ransom. Jameson, for the first time, feels regret and remorse, as he knows if he had not helped drive Spider-Man away, Spider-Man could have stopped Ock. However, Peter regains his powers and goes after Ock, taking his suit back from Jameson's office, causing Jameson to lash out in a fit of rage and go back to hating Spider-Man. Spiderman 3 Despite Jameson's wishes, Spider-Man spikes in popularity, becoming something of an icon. Sales begin to drop based on the fact that The Daily Bugle is one of the only anti-Spider-Man newspapers anymore, but Jameson hires a new freelance photographer named Edward Brock Jr. to bring in more Spider-Man photos. He then has to choose who will get the staff photographer job that opened up: Brock, whose pictures he likes better, or Parker, who has been with the company for years and been loyal to them. He decides that the one that gets a picture of Spider-Man doing something incriminating will get the job. Brock comes by later after Spider-Man dawns his new black suit, altering one of Peter's old photos into one of the black-suited Spider-Man robbing a bank. A delighted Jameson gives Brock the staff job for a job well done, but a furious Peter comes forward with his original picture, revealing that Brock's photo is a fake. Despite his hatred for Spiderman, Jameson is completely outraged that Brock would doctor a photo to frame Spiderman for a robbery he didn't commit, and that he has to print a retraction as a result. As such, Jameson angrily fires Brock and orders him to leave. Peter later comes by to sell Jameson his pictures, and demands double money and the staff job if Jameson wants them. Jameson reluctantly agrees, and notes Peter's sudden change in personality, caused by the corruption of the suit. Jameson later appears witnessing the battle between Spider-Man, the New Goblin, Sandman, and Venom, wondering where Parker is and why he is not taking pictures. He buys a camera from a little girl, and is angry when he is forced to buy film as well. Despite no more films being released, it is safely assumed Jameson continued to serve as Peter's boss and bash Spider-Man. Category:Marvel Villains Category:Incriminators Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Delusional Category:Parents Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Liars Category:Action Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Addicts Category:On & Off Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Honorable Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Egomaniacs Category:Oppressors Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Abusers Category:Business Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Non-Action Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Sadists Category:In love villains Category:Obsessed Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Propagandists Category:Greedy Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Enigmatic Villains Category:Major Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Elderly Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Betrayed Villains Category:Egotist Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Recurring villain Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Living Villains Category:Tragic Villain